


Come What May

by Tea_and_Flowers



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Age Difference, Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Character, Consensual Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Prostitution, Soulmates, cheaters dying because we have to get them to the main story somehow, consensual sex with an asexual character, talk of human trafficking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_and_Flowers/pseuds/Tea_and_Flowers
Summary: Entertainment came to Alastor with the stories he said on the radio, he found no real entertainment in romance and resented his soulmark.Angel was a child whn he was taken into the world of Human Trafficking, and his soul was sold to hell. He was the sex worker that put on a show, and became famous.His soulmark was a rejection from the one who was supposed to love him.This is a story of acceptance, love,  and finding light at the end of the tunnel of a cruel world.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Come What May

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!  
> This is my first story in a long while.  
> I'm taking a different approach to these two as they both are falling into their decent of madness to hell. I am hoping you enjoy my little prologue. I hope to have the first full chapter up soon.

Life was fickle short, and sad. One can be seen wearing a smile just to hide the fact that the world is nothing but cruel and uninviting. At least that is how Alistor viewed it.  
To be honest he found nothing warming, nothing caught his attention but the music, and the stories that captivated him. He found himself sitting days by the radio listing to the voices that came through the speakers. They took him away from this world, and made it a bit of a better place.  
Growing uo in a bad house hold with an absent father that abused him, and a mother that was abused and sad he found no interest in love. So the idea of having a soulmate he was tethered to that would want these miserable relationships. Love was non existent in this world it was just a figment of ones imagination, and then you died going into nothing ness or so he would come to find out later would be hell.  
The words on his hand Dance with me, he found it amusing to think someone would ever say it to him.  
His radio show became one of the best in the country, and he relished in it. The main premise of the show was to tell the world about true serial killers, robbers, and human traffickers in these elaborate epic tales that sparked fear into the hearts of many. The fear that would make you double check the locks on all your doors and windows before you went to bed.  
He never talked about love or mentioned his potential soulmate, and he avoided the questions in any of his fan mail. 

Love would be dead to him, and he loved his life. 

“Hello radio listeners, on this night we have a story for you. This one coming from a town up in New York you may have heard of known as the big apple. The streets are not safe, and nor is your family.  
In the dark of the morning as your children walk the streets the wicked walk among you. They walk down the streets smiling the cold misfortunate smile that you find comforting. However the men behind this crime are taking those from you. It has been reported that more than 20 children and young teens have been taken…..

In a small home in New York the home that would be a good home with a happy mother, and a father that had three children. Angel loved his home, and he loved being with his parents.  
He aspired to grow up and be a fashion designer like Paul Poiret. He was always making small things out of old fabric he had found for his twin sister Molly. He was a happy kid who loved making everyone else happy. 

His mother sat at the twins bed they shared a bed for the time being as the house was so small, and truthfully it didn’t bother them in the slightest it just gave him someone to talk to while they wouldn’t sleep. They were happy kids.  
“Good night my little Angels, I love you both” She leaned down and gave them both a kiss before leaving. 

The lights were turned off and the two snuggled into their bed duvet slowly falling into a peaceful sleep. The sleep would not last long as the creaking of the window woke the two up. 

Angel opened his ye to see a figure at the corner of the window, quickly he reached out his hand pushing at his sister, “Molly get under the bed, and don’t make a sound.” The girl began to protest as but as the window made another creak she quickly did as she was told. Angel was making his way across the bed, but the window began to open so he covered himself with the blanket. His heart began to beat fast as the stranger pulled back the curtin in the room. He prayed that God would save him that God would save his family. God would only answer one prayer that night. 

The figure that would turn out to be a man slowly pulled back the covers, and exposed his small form. He felt a knife pressed to his throat as he was shaken awake. “Scream and I murder your family. “  
Angel nodded 

The man smiled, and he pulled the young boy from the bed. “We are leaving now.”  
Angel walked the man out his rooms door and down the hall past his older brothers room, and past his parents. He cast a glance at the door heart breaking as he passed the only room people that would be able to save him,.  
A tear escaped his eye, Molly wasn’t in his place so that was all that mattered. 

He was walked out the door, and into his future life with the human traffickers who would become his new family. 

“Our last victim was a child of merely ten who’s sister said he had saved her. The boy was walked from his home in the dead of the night to where ever these monsters are taking them. This will most likely not be the last victim of these individuals, but it surely is now making us thing.”  
Allister spun in his char to the other microphone to give a dramatic pause and a different effect to the story, “Our streets are not safe, and neither is our homes as anyone can get into them and take you or even your family.”

The world lacked love if it was taking the children to a horrible fate.  
The world was cruel, cruel that Angel the child abducted knew his fate would be bad as his soul mark was a rejection from the person who was supposed to love him, and it was cruel that person was reading out the story off his decent into hell on a public radio show. 

Fate is fickle and fate is fragile.  
Fate will bring them together in a dance neither of them believed would happen. 

Stay tuned readers for that adventure.


End file.
